


Woodworking 101

by Cpwatcher



Series: NCIS Lessons [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: This story is for Shel because she encourages my muse.Notes: I was inspired to write this story because of a Gibbs quote."Close your eyes. Do you feel the wood? You don't get a sensation like that from a power tool."-Gibbs from Doppelganger
Relationships: Gibbs/DiNozzo
Series: NCIS Lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Woodworking 101

**Author's Note:**

> Importing some of my old LiveJournal fics.  
>  **Summary:** Fandom: NCIS  
>  **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Rating:** FRAO (masturbation and aural sex)  
>  **Beta:** Antoinette (Thanks so very much for your help.)  
>  **Notes:** This story is for Shel because she encourages my muse.  
>  **Notes:** I was inspired to write this story because of a Gibbs quote.  
>  _"Close your eyes. Do you feel the wood? You don't get a sensation like that from a power tool."  
>  -Gibbs from Doppelganger_  
> Submitted through the [NavyNCISslash2](http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NavyNCISslash2) mailing list.  
>  **Rating:** FRAO - Adult  
>  **Fandoms:** slash fiction  
>  **Characters:** Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo  
>  **Genres:** Slash  
>  **Tags:** None  
>  **Challenges:** None  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Published:** 06/09/06  
> 

Woodworking 101  


Tony arrived at Gibbs' place a little earlier than he'd expected. He knew Jethro would be in the basement working on his boat. They still had an hour and half before they had to set off for the restaurant. Tony walked down the first few steps to the basement, and then sat down. Gibbs was sanding one of the ribs to the boat, his back to the stairs.

Tony knew Gibbs was aware of his presence, even though the Marine never acknowledged him. Tony sat quietly and was content just to watch the older man work.

Gibbs moved to the next rib, picking up his plane as he went. When Jethro began removing the rough edges, Tony watched as the muscles along Gibbs' arms flexed. He saw how Jethro's back muscles beneath his t-shirt moved with each stroke of the plane. Even Gibbs' ass muscles firmed and relaxed as he continued to strip small curls of wood off the rib.

DiNozzo thought that even near 50, Gibbs was one hell of a sexy bastard. But Jethro was not just sexy. Jethro was hot. Handsome dressed up in a suit, even more so when he had on his Marine dress uniform. Yet Gibbs was the most fucking desirable when in tight t-shirt and jeans, like now.

Tony could feel his erection starting, and knew he probably should be ashamed of himself for constantly having thought about sex with Gibbs. But the older man always made Tony as horny as hell, even when Gibbs didn't do anything. And it wasn't like Tony wasn't getting enough of Jethro's cock up his ass. Hell, they fucked like rabbits, having initiated every surface firm enough to hold their weight in both their places.

Tony liked the way Jethro loved him. He liked the things the older man could do, the way Jethro made him feel. Gibbs made a simple foot massage erotic as hell. And when it came down to fucking, Gibbs' cock was a lethal weapon. But it was never just physical with Gibbs. Although physical would have been enough, plenty even. No, with Leroy Jethro Gibbs sex had to be mental as well.

Gibbs liked to get all up into Tony's head, fucking his mind, as well and deep as he fucked Tony's ass. And Tony loved it, every bit. He loved the way Jethro's entire focus was intent upon him. And Tony would do anything, everything, his lover asked of him. They were a matched pair.

"DiNozzo!"

Gibbs sharp bark broke Tony from his musings.

"Yeah, Boss."

"You took a shop class in high school?"

Tony tilted his head quizzically to the side. "I had print shop one year. The rest, I took an extra P.E. Got the coach to get me a pass."

"So you've never had woodworking, have you, DiNozzo?"

"No..."

"Don't you know how important it is to properly handle wood, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice still held its authoritative tone, yet he continued to plane the boat.

Before Tony could respond, Gibbs continued. "There are two types of wood, DiNozzo. Soft wood and hard wood. You listening to me, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss," came Tony's automatic response. He was surprised at Gibbs sudden narrative on wood. That is until Jethro's next statement.

"Seems to me you got a little wood there yourself, DiNozzo."

Tony looked down at the erection straining in his pants, its size having increased with the tone of Gibbs' voice. Tony continued to be amazed at how just the sound of Gibbs' voice got his cock hard. Hard as steel. Tony smirked. Not steel, but wood. Yeah Tony had a woody. Apparently Gibbs' lesson was going to be of a more intimate nature. Tony could get with that program very quickly.

"Yeah, Boss, got some wood here, all right." Tony said as he unzipped his pants and freed his cock.

Gibbs smiled, upon hearing Tony's zipper he knew Tony was ready to play along. Not wanting to ruin the boat rib, Gibbs retracted the blade on the plane and moved over to the previously sanded rib. Gibbs continued to keep his back to Tony, opting to play this game on an audio level only.

"Is it soft wood, DiNozzo, or hard?"

Tony questioned, "I'm not sure, Boss. How can I tell?"

"Soft wood is just that, DiNozzo, soft. You can mark it with a good squeeze, or put a groove in it with your fingernail. Squeeze your wood, DiNozzo. Give it a good, firm squeeze. Can you mark it, DiNozzo? What about when you run your fingernail along the side of it?"

Tony did as he was told, squeezing his cock several times. He groaned with each squeeze. Then using his nails he ran them down the underside of his cock and felt the hard member jerk with the sensation.

"Well, DiNozzo, is it soft or hard?"

"I think it's hard Boss. Seems pretty hard."

"Well you got to be sure it's hard, DiNozzo. You got to be sure."

"How? How can I tell Boss?"

Jethro smiled. "You've got to smack it DiNozzo. Give it a good couple of whacks. Hard wood has a distinctive sound when smacked up against a hard surface. Whack that wood, DiNozzo."

Tony pondered that command for a few moments, and then smiled. He knew a way to whack his wood. Standing, Tony pulled the polo shirt over his head, letting it fall to the stairs behind him. Then Tony made swift work of unbuckling his pants. He quickly removed both pants and underwear so that he stood naked on the stairs. Tony's cock was stiff and pointing up towards his stomach. Continuing to play along, Tony questioned, "You want me to whack it Boss?"

"Yes, DiNozzo. Whack it good, see if it's hard."

Tony pulled his cock away from his body, and then released it. The erection sprang back towards Tony's body, hitting against his stomach with a smack. Tony gasped at the sensation that ran through his penis. He repeated the move three more times, enjoying the feeling.

Tony's gasps and increased breathing told Jethro that the younger man was getting very turned on. That thought and the visual in his mind's eye of Tony flicking his dick against his stomach had Gibbs' own cock tightening in his pants.

"Sounds like hard wood to me DiNozzo. Is it hard to you?"

"Oh yeah, Boss. It's hard alright. Real hard."

"You gonna do something with that hard wood, DiNozzo? You got to use the right tools and the proper technique to work hard wood. You ready to work that hard wood, DiNozzo?"

Tony gave his cock one last flick, shuddering as he felt it whack against his stomach. "Ready and waiting, Boss."

"Better make yourself comfortable, DiNozzo. Working the wood properly can take some time."

Tony knew he was in trouble. Gibbs was gearing up for a serious mind fuck. Tony adjusted his discarded clothes and made a stack to sit upon. Lowering himself to the clothes pallet, Tony gave his cock a couple of strokes.

"You good, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked when he heard Tony settle.

"Yeah, good, Boss."

Gibbs imagined Tony sitting there, legs splayed wide, pulling on his penis. Of course Jethro could have just turned around and saw how Tony looked, but this was better. Giving the rib another pass with the plane, Gibbs began speaking again.

"When you work with hard wood DiNozzo, you got to have the right tools. You can use power tools, but I prefer hand tools. How about you, DiNozzo? Do you prefer using your hands? You get a feel for the wood that way."

"Yeah, I like using my hands Boss."

"Good, DiNozzo. I want you to feel the wood. The very first thing you have to do is feel the wood. Run your fingers up and down the length of it. Get to know its texture. Feel its grooves. You should know every inch of the wood by touch. Are you touching the wood DiNozzo?"

Tony ran his fingers up and down the length of his fleshy rod. He closed his eyes and felt his cockhead, smooth and somewhat cushy. He next felt the shaft, long, hot, throbbing from the vein that ran along the underside. He noted the slight curvature of his meat, just a little to the right.

"Touching the wood, Boss. Feels nice. Nice and hard, Boss."

"You touch every inch, DiNozzo? You can't miss a bit. You need to roll and knead it. Touch all of it, DiNozzo."

Tony took Gibbs' words to mean his balls, which he then lifted up and cupped in his palm. He gave them a good squeeze and rolled them gently, groaning at the sensation.

"Touch it all, DiNozzo. You can't know how to work it until you touch it all. Stick your finger into any knothole that you find, test out its give."

Tony knew of only one knothole or asshole to test. Crooking his finger, Tony began nudging around his pucker.

Gibbs' erection was throbbing nicely now, especially when he heard Tony's shuddered breath and knew the younger man had breached his asshole. Stepping close to the boat frame, Gibbs leaned into the frame, putting a small amount of pressure on his dick.

"Now that you have a feel for the wood, DiNozzo, it's time to shape it into something. You use a plane, DiNozzo, to knock those rough edges off. You got to stroke that plane over the wood. If there's a lot of roughness, you got to stroke it long and hard and get those edges off. You getting it off, DiNozzo?"

Tony began to pump his erection. He was so hard now. Gibbs' words were setting his brain on fire. The most innocuous conversation and he was going to shoot his load because of it. Oh yeah, Tony loved Gibbs' mind fucks. Tony stroked his cock faster, hearing the quicken rasp of Gibbs' plane on the boat rib and matching his movements to it. After several minutes of that Tony groaned deep in his chest.

"Fuck, Boss, I think it's smooth now. Pretty smooth now, Boss," Tony panted breathlessly. He was getting near his breaking point, but he wanted Gibbs' words to push him over.

Gibbs' own voice sounded strained as he pushed his erection harder into the boat. He could feel the line of sweat that wet his t-shirt down the center of his back as he had exerted himself with the plane. He'd heard when Tony's hand movement began to match Gibbs' strokes of the plane. So Jethro had increased his strokes to get Tony to this point. Putting the plane down, Gibbs picked up his sanding block, and an extra, extra fine grit paper.

"Change tools, DiNozzo. Use sandpaper to smooth it out further. Light, even strokes. Not a lot of pressure. Sand that wood, DiNozzo."

Gibbs was telling Tony to back off his orgasm. Tony loosened his grip and slowed down his stroking, squeezing his balls some to take the edge off. After a minute or so, Tony had calmed down enough to get his breathing back to a mildly increased rate.

"You sanding that wood, DiNozzo?"

"Sanding it, Boss."

"Make it smooth, DiNozzo, long flowing strokes. You want it to be smooth as a baby's bottom."

"On it, Boss."

"Next step, DiNozzo, is stain. You got to find the right color, one that fits the type of wood, suits the decor. You ready to stain the wood, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Got to dip your brush in the stain, DiNozzo, get it wet. Can't stain with a dry brush, DiNozzo."

Again, Tony pondered what Gibbs meant. He didn't have anything on him that was wet. Except, of course... Tony smiled. He released his penis and looked down at his hand, his brush. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his palm, making it wet. Tony could taste himself, his essence on his hand. He licked the other one, making it just as wet.

Gibbs wanted to go and fuck Tony's ass right through the floor. His young lover played the game so well. Jethro heard and to a degree imagined he felt the rasp of Tony's tongue over his own palms. Tony was so eager to play, so eager to please. It was time to finish the agent off, so that Jethro could get his own release. Gibbs always made sure of Tony's satisfaction before his own, unless of course the whole point was to make Tony wait. Then, at those times, Gibbs would keep Tony on the brink for hours. But tonight was not one of those nights.

"Ok, DiNozzo, run that stain all over that hard wood. Coat it well, then make nice smooth strokes with the grain."

Tony began stroking his cock again, the wetness on his palms making for a smoother stroke. "How much stain, Boss?"

"How much do you need, DiNozzo? How much wood you got left?"

"Won't need much, Boss. Won't need much more. Pretty much done now." Tony's voice hitched as his stroking got faster.

"OK, DiNozzo. Last part of the project is a coat of shellac, to seal in the stain and preserve the wood. Think you can apply some shellac to that hard wood, DiNozzo. Coat it till it's nice and shiny and wet with shellac DiNozzo."

That was all Tony needed to hear. He knew where he'd get the shellac from. He pumped his dick faster, and harder, thinking about Gibbs' voice, Gibbs' tone, Gibbs' words washing over him, making him want to cum. He listened to Gibbs' heavy breathing, and heard the regular rhythm of wood creaking. He wondered what Gibbs was doing and opened his eyes to see. And the sight made Tony moan.

Tony knew Gibbs was getting off on the encounter as much as he was. But to actually see the older man, head bowed and resting on the rib, grinding his erection against the frame of the boat, t-shirt wet on the back and under the arms from sweat, ass muscles flexing in the jeans, arms raised above him, Gibbs' knuckles white from holding onto the frame and not his own cock. It was a visual that was too much for Tony to take. DiNozzo jerked his cock hard and exploded, cum dripping over his still pumping fist.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Tony chanted. "Son of a bitch."

Gibbs smelt Tony's sex and groaned. "DiNozzo, get your ass over here. Don't fucking waste that shellac."

Tony smiled. "On it, Boss." Tony rose and walked down the stairs, cupping his semen into his hands. Gibbs had moved away from the boat to lean against the workbench. Jethro had lowered his zipper and unbuttoned his jeans enough to free his cock. That's when Tony noticed the older man had gone commando. "Shall I shellac my knothole Boss? Do you want to run the plane around in there?" Tony's voice held a smile. He'd let Gibbs get his release anyway the older man wanted.

Jethro would have loved to plane Tony's knothole all right. He'd have shown the younger man the finer points of woodworking. But Gibbs wasn't ready to wait for the time it would take to prep Tony's ass, and he wouldn't take the young man dry with only this brief amount of foreplay. Jethro knew he'd have to get his release another way.

Gibbs pulled Tony close, letting his cock rub against Tony's warm thigh. He brought one of Tony's hands to his mouth and licked a cum coated finger. Tony moaned. Then Jethro pulled Tony's head close and kissed the younger man deeply, sharing Tony's cream. Guiding Tony's hand to his cock, Jethro pulled off Tony's mouth long enough to whisper, "Varnish my wood, Tony."

Smiling, Tony gripped Gibbs' dick in his slick hand and leaned in to kiss the older man deeply as he stroked Jethro off. It didn't take very long before Gibbs tensed, pulling Tony in tighter, and grunted out his own hot release as his sucked on Tony's neck.

Panting for breath, Gibbs watched as Tony licked his fingers coated in both their seed. Gibbs pulled Tony in for a harsh, bruising kiss, sweeping his tongue through Tony's mouth to taste their combined juices.

"Fuck, Jethro that was great." Tony rasped when lack of air broke the two men apart.

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, well that concludes your course in Woodworking 101."

"Is there an advanced course I can register for?"

Gibbs slapped Tony's ass playfully as he motioned for the young man to go upstairs. They needed to shower. "Yeah there are a few more courses in the series."

"Well consider me signed up. I'll gladly take any course you have to offer."

Gibbs, having climbed the stairs, flipped off the light switch. As he closed the door to the basement he smirked, "Just so happens, DiNozzo, there's a plumbing course you might be interested in."

"Plumbing?" Tony asked amused.

"Yeah, Plumbing 101. I'm gonna show you how to lay some pipe."

\--end--

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <https://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=27338>


End file.
